This invention relates to product holding containers and, more particularly, to top and bottom integrated containers having a clam-shell construction.
In order to provide consumers with the ability to purchase food products, particularly fresh baked food products, numerous packaging systems have been developed for enhancing the freshness of such products. In addition, automated closing and sealing systems for such containers have also been developed in order to enhance the speed for filling, closing, and sealing these containers.
Although many different container designs exist for food products, the most popular is the clam-shell design where a product holding base and a cover or lid are interconnected along one flexible edge or hinge. In addition, although many sealing or closure systems have been developed for these containers, one system which is popular and widely used is the perimeter seal, wherein the base and lid or cover comprise a mating ridge and groove formed on each component which peripherally surround the outer edge or perimeter thereof. In this way, when the lid or cover is mounted in secure engagement with the base, the perimeter seal peripherally surrounds the closed container providing the desired enhanced closure thereof.
Although perimeter sealing containers are popular and have been widely used for many products, these prior art systems typically suffer from several common failures. The most notable failure is the inability of the sealing zone adjacent the flexible hinge to be able to seal automatically when the lid is moved into engagement with the base.
Due to the typical construction employed for the hinge in the prior art, the sealing zone remains open along the edge adjacent the hinge, while the front edge is locked in place. As a result, special effort must be expended to secure the rear sealing zone, which typically requires a labor intensive closing step.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a clam-shell container incorporating a perimeter seal wherein arcuate closing movement of the lid relative to the base simultaneously causes the sealing zone of the lid and base adjacent the container hinge to be automatically brought into sealing engagement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clam-shell container incorporating a perimeter seal having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being completely sealed by arcuately pivoting the lid relative to the base in a one-step operation with the securing of the front edge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clam-shell container incorporating a perimeter seal having the characteristic features described above which is highly advantageous for use in automated filling and closing systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clam-shell container incorporating a perimeter seal having the characteristic features described above which is provides substantial cost savings to the user.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the drawbacks and difficulties found with prior art products have been eliminated, and a uniquely constructed, self-sealing, perimeter sealing, clam-shell container is realized. In the present invention, an elongated, flexible hinge extends between one edge of the base and an adjacent edge of the lid or cover, with the hinge being constructed for controlling the arcuate pivoting movement of the lid relative to the base. By precisely controlling the arcuate path through which the lid moves relative to the base, as well as maintaining precisely controlled positions and orientations, automatic engagement of the cooperating ridge and groove of each component is realized, and complete engagement of the ridge and groove is attained.
In order to achieve this desirable result, which has heretofore been unattainable with prior art container constructions, the clam-shell container of the present invention incorporates an elongated hinge member which is cooperatively associated with a base, having a peripherally surrounding ridge, and a lid or cover which incorporates a mating, peripherally surrounding groove constructed for locked interengagement with the ridge of the base. Furthermore, in order to attain the desired automatic engagement of the ridge and groove along the portion of the base and lid adjacent the hinge, the hinge member of the present invention comprises a flange portion extending outwardly from the ridge and an integrally formed, arcuately curved flexing portion extending between the flange and the groove of the lid.
By employing this construction, along with the precise positioning of the components thereof, controlled arcuate movement of the lid relative to the base is attained with the groove of the lid being controllably securely engaged with the ridge of the base as the lid is pivoted into locked engagement with the base. In this way, the portion of the container directly adjacent the hinge member is automatically secured and locked in full engagement with the ridge of the base as the lid is arcuate pivoted from its open position to its closed position.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.